


Surprise

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A random puppy, a strange book and an enlightening conversation





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Puppy playing in wrapping paper

"There's a puppy in the drawing room," Scorpius says as he enters Jamie's room.

Jamie lowers the book and frown. "Shit, the surprise is ruined now."

"You… A puppy? We've got the friendlies, we'll be out of the country. Come on, Potter, you don't just give people a puppy," Scorpius says.

"People? You're people now? I thought you wanted a relationship, wouldn't that make you my boyfriend and not people?" Jamie asks, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

"I do, but still, you don't just hand someone a dog, especially with our job and-"

Jamie starts to laugh. "You should see your face. I know you don't like dogs and I've got zero patience for one. Teddy got it for Victoire and the children, and before you say anything, Dad volunteered to keep it and train it, meaning he goes to work and Mum does the work, but she's busy tonight, and gave it to me and Albus, who locked himself in his room because he needs to study for his Healer's examination."

"You're an arse. In case you didn't know." Scorpius gets into bed with Jamie. "So you just left the dog downstairs, aren't you afraid he'll ruin the house?"

Jamie snorts. "There are magical barriers. The wrapping paper is charmed to make noise and absorb pee and the ball is charmed to bounce around every five minutes."

Scorpius shakes his head. "I was wrong. He won't ruin the house. You'll kill the puppy with overexertion."

"If it's too stupid to stop when it's tired, then too bad. This is why you should stick to owls."

Scorpius can't argue with that. He has zero interest in taking care of an animal. "Albus would be good with animals if he weren't so busy at St. Mungo's."

"Unlike us, you mean."

Scorpius shrugs, before eyeing the book on Jamie's lap. "You're reading Hogwarts, A History, why?" Just as he asks, he sees the cover flicker. " _Finite Incantatem_." He watches as the title changes and Scorpius bites his lip. " How To Have Great Sex: 50 Ways To Please Your Lover, interesting reading."

Jamie nabs the book back and changes it again. "I'd think you'd be pleased. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Scorpius's taken aback by the tone. "I haven't said anything."

"Really? I know that you and Al think I'm an idiot, but I was Head Boy, I got twelve NEWTs and I had better grades than either of you. I'm not an idiot, Malfoy. I've let you play your games, because I didn't mind, but don't think I don't know what you're doing." Jamie puts the book on his nightstand and leans down as if the conversation is over.

"I don't know what we're discussing now," Scorpius answers." Perhaps you could help me out."

"Sure. Let me see if I can explain in a way you understand." Jamie sounds serious now, too serious. Scorpius has never seen him like this. Usually he's all smiles when he wants to cut someone to size. This feels different, like Scorpius has hurt him.

"You could start talking like a Gryffindor, but you know, only if you want to. And you could dress like a normal person, but not if you don't want to. Is that enough?" Jamie turns to his side and stares at Scorpius. "Are you finally understanding?"

Scorpius doesn't have to pretend to be ashamed, because he is. That's exactly what he did two nights ago. He barely looks at Jamie when he nods. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't have, not when I already told you that I want to reciprocate." Jamie runs his fingers through Scorpius' hair. "If you want to play your power games, then be careful, because if you push too much, I push back and trust me, I always come up on top and smelling like roses."

"Why didn't you say anything that night?" Scorpius asks.

Jamie laughs. "Because you'd just blown me. I'm perfectly capable of enjoying a blowjob even when someone wants to fuck with my head. Pretty much describe most of my sexual experiences."

"That's why you never care about the other person," Scorpius says, starting to piece things together. He laces his fingers with Jamie and squeezes them gently. "I was a dick; I'm sorry."

"No harm done," Jamie says with a shrug. "I wanted to let you know for the future."

"It won't happen again. You don't have to read the book." He smiles because he knows how that might sound. "I mean that sincerely. We can figure it out together."

"I want to read the book and then we can figure out things together. You know, maybe we wouldn't have been here if you hadn't told me to fuck off that night at the market, but we're here and it's in part because I believed you when you said that you see past my masks and that you want to see more." He brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses Scorpius' knuckles. "I'm trusting you with that. Don't make me regret it."

Scorpius' heart is beating so hard that he can barely breathe. Sorry doesn't seem sufficient, but instead he kisses Jamie, soft and sweet like the candy cane he can taste on Jamie's tongue. He doesn't know how he ends up on top of Jamie, but he does and it's sweet and gentle, nothing that he associates with Jamie, but then he's learning that there's more to Jamie than he assumes. "Why do you let people think you're so… I don't know, not dumb per se, but shallow."

Jamie shrugs. "Because everyone has an opinion of me the moment they hear my name, even if they haven't met me. I give them what they expect, and I can get away with murder in the process. Why do you think that my only friends are family? They know me and I can trust them."

"I'm glad that I didn't know your name when I met you, although Al wasn't very complimentary," he admits, laughing.

"He doesn't like that we're together."

It's Scorpius' turn to shrug. "He's afraid you'll hurt me."

"He's probably right," Jamie admits with a sigh. "I've never done this."

"You're reading books about sex because you want to please me," Scorpius says, grinning. "You'll do fine, and when either one of us screws up, we talk and we keep trying. It's not like I'm perfect either."

"Really? And here I thought you were perfection on earth," Jamie teases. "Okay, you have two choices. You either get off of me and we can do something away from my bed or we can get off on my bed. You lying on me and being a tease is not an option."

Scorpius laughs, but rolls over. "All right, let's go rescue that poor puppy. I might not like dogs, but you're not killing him."

"We can just buy another that looks the same. No one would know," Jamie says with a glint in his eyes.

"You're horrible, Potter." Scorpius shouldn't encourage him, but laughs harder despite his words. "Let's keep the dog alive until your parents come and get him, and you might get another reward."

Jamie laces their fingers together to go downstairs and smiles brightly at Scorpius. "In that case, let's take care of the dog." 

If Jamie keeps smiling like that, he might get a reward sooner rather than later.


End file.
